


No Matter What, We're Family

by Cinnabunni



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loss of Trust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: 11 years ago, Della Duck's eggs went missing. She, her brother and uncle never stopped searching for those years, but they soon started to lose hope. Then, one day, three ducklings showed up at the mansion. They played the part as the three lost triplets, not knowing that that's who they actually are, with one goal in mind: to get Scrooge's number one dime.---This is the Triplet De Spell AU! This does not belong to me, it belongs to Localscissors on Tumblr!
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmPro8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmPro8/gifts).



Huey didn’t really know how to get in. No, that was a lie. He knew the plan by heart, spending years with his brothers, training and planning to get the Lucky Dime from Scrooge. It just felt weird, going through the plan. It also felt too simple, just walking up to the mansion, saying “Hey, we’re the long-lost triplets from Della Duck, so let us in!” even though there wasn’t really any other way to go through with it. The three slowly walked up to the gate connected to the driveway, and Huey was the one who used the buzzer.

“Who’s this?” A woman’s voice answered, with a stern tone. The triplets looked at each other, unsure of what to say, or who should talk. Huey decided to go first.

“Hey um, can we talk to Scrooge McDuck…please?” Dewey rolled his eyes, and quickly took over before Huey could ruin anything.

“Yeah, it’s kinda an urgent matter. You see, my brothers and I are the long-lost triplets from Della Duck! So maybe-” Dewey was interrupted by the gate in front of them opening. “Well that was pretty easy.”

“Just remember that we have one goal: get the dime from Scrooge. We can’t mess this up.” Huey said, with authority in his voice.

“You mean, _you_ can’t mess this up. You can’t lie to anyone. Like, at all. Not even during the scenario practice with Aunt Magica,” Louie said. “So, if we just do the talking, and you _never_ talk, then I think this’ll work.” The triplets walked towards the front doors, only to find them open. There was an older woman with a stern face, behind her was one person they did recognize-Scrooge-who was glaring at them. But almost outside of the door, were two ducks, standing side by side. One was wearing a sailor hat and shirt, and the other had short hair, ending at her shoulders, who wore a brown jacket, and a blue scarf. They could only assume who she was, but were confirmed once she spoke.

“Boys?” She asked, tears forming in her eyes. The three looked at one another, not sure what to do, until Dewey talked.

“…Mom?” That seemed to do the trick, because she ran over to them, and gave all three a tight hug.

“I thought I lost you,” she said, tears falling from her eyes. “I’m so happy you’re back.” The triplets hugged her back. Louie wasn’t sure if his brothers left this, but he felt…happy, for some reason. Sure, hugs out of the blue were very weird for him and his brothers, so without a doubt they were a little uncomfortable, but Louie liked Della’s hug. The hugs he would get from Magica were forced, cold, and stiff, it didn’t feel right. But with Della, he felt safe in her arms. Sure, it was a little awkward (she _was_ crying, after all), but this hug felt real to him.

“Let’s get you guys inside,” Della said, wiping the tears from her face. “I’m sure that you have a lot of questions. I know I do.” Della lead her kids inside of the mansion. They were amazed by everything that was inside, completely jaw-dropped by the building.

“Oh my god, this place is so cool!” Dewey shouted, his voice echoing through the halls. Donald and Della both shared a look, as they lead the children to a more comfortable area. As soon as the couches were in sight, Dewey sped off, jumping and landing dramatically. “Oh my god, these couches are literally the best!” As the other two climbed on to join him, Della smiled at them again.

“So, tell me, what happened to you during those eleven years? Please tell me that you had someone taking care of you. Oh! Donnie, do you think that we should pay them for watching the kids? Or should we be angry that they never told them that they were actually my kids? And Mrs. B, when do you think they should meet Web-”

“Woah, woah, slow down, M-mom,” Louie started, the title still forgein to his tongue. “We can explain everything.”

“Yeah!” Huey said, immediately making Louie hold in a groan. “We uh, we lived under the… the…”

“-The theater! We lived under the theater, through a trapdoor. That’s where we were,” Dewey finished, as Louie gave a short glare at Huey.

“You...you were that close?” Della asked, her voice in a whisper. “You-you kids were still in the city! We never knew if you guys were still in Calisota, we didn’t have any leads on where you were, we didn’t-”

“How do we know if that’s them?” Della went silent, as she turned to face her uncle, who was glaring at the kids.

“What?”

“I said,” he started again, pointing his cane at the children, “how do we know it’s _them_?”

The children stayed silent, becoming uneasy at his glares. Before Della could speak, Donald put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll talk to him. _Scrooge,_ ” He said, glaring at his uncle, “can we speak _alone_?” Scrooge grumbled as Donald took him to a different room. Beakley sighed.

“I suppose I should join them, to make sure they don’t kill one another.” She started to leave, but turned at the doorway. “I’ll set up the boys’ room. As for Webbigail, they’ll meet her tomorrow morning. Have a nice night, you four.” 

Della turned her attention back to her boys. “That was Mrs. Beakley, she’s the housekeeper. Webby is her grandkid, you will absolutely _love her._ The duck in the sailor outfit is my bro, Donald. And you know Scrooge.” She looked out the window, and frowned. “Man, it’s getting late, isn’t it? I supposed you kids should be getting to bed.” She gave the three another hug, that wasn't as uncomfortable as the last one. “We can talk in the morning. God, I am so happy to meet you three: Jet, Turbo, and Rebel.”

“Wait, what?” Louie asked, as Dewey’s eyes went wide.

“Turbo? Turbo!? I could’ve been named Turbo!?” Della’s eyes widen in realization.

“Oh my god, I should’ve known. You guys-you guys have different names because I wasn't there to name you oh my god. What-what are your names?”

“Huey.”

“Dewey. Though Turbo is pretty cool…”

“...and Louie.”

She smiled at them. “All right. Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I’ll bring you guys to your room."

~~~

“Well, Mrs. B was nice enough to give us all the same room, so that’s cool.” Louie jumped onto the bottom bunk. “Oh, and claimed, by the way.”

“Do you think that Scrooge is onto us?” Huey asked.

Louie scoffed. “Obviously. Though, I guess that’s not surprising. But we’re prepared.”

“I could’ve been named Turbo…”

“Speaking of which: has Aunt Magica said anything yet?”

Huey fiddled with the purple pendant. “No, she’s been surprisingly quiet.”

“Turbo…”

“Donald and Della were pretty easy to trick, though. Can’t wait to meet Webby; she sounds like a hoot.”

“Turb-”

“Yes! We know you could’ve been named Turbo!” Louie snapped, glaring at Dewey. He sighed. “M’sorry. Just tired and stressed, I guess.”

Huey patted his back. “Yeah, I know. We should get some rest.” He climbed onto the top bunk, as Dewey went to the middle. 

“Night, guys.”

“Good night.”

“See ya in the morning.”

When Louie turned off the lights, Huey stayed up, staring at the pendant. Sighing, he wondered how he could win over Scrooge and the mystery girl. But he knew one thing for sure: he and his brothers were getting that number one dime. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU does not belong to me! This wonderful AU belongs to Localscissors on Tumblr, so go check them out!  
> https://localscissors.tumblr.com/  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Mysterious Girl and Breakfast

When Louie woke up, he almost forgot where he was. When he didn’t see his brothers near him, Louie started to silently freak out. He wasn’t sure where they were, if they were safe, if Magica did anything to them-

Louie was able to breathe again once he realized that he was in the mansion. He took a few deep breaths, trying to tell himself that his brothers were safe. He knew that he should probably get out of bed; the sun was starting to rise, and sunlight was soon going to hit his eyes from the bunk, but his mattress and blankets wouldn’t let him. It was one of the best mattresses he’s slept on, and the blanket on top of him was incredibly fluffy.

“C’mon guys, we need to get up,” Huey mumbled, and Louie groaned in response.

“Dude, how come? I say we stay here until we die,” Louie answered, covering his entire body with the blanket. He heard his brother jump down from the top bunk, but didn’t move. 

“Wake up, Dewey. And get out of bed, Louie. The earlier we start working, the faster we get their trust. And the faster we get their trust-”

“The faster we get the dime. Yeah, yeah, I know,” Louie said, as Huey removed the blanket. Louie groaned, hiding his face from the sunlight by shoving his face into his old, worn out hoodie.

“Dewey, c’mon we need to eat breakfast.” Huey was answered with a groan. Sighing, he climbed up to Dewey’s bunk, and took away his blanket as well.

“Dude!” Dewey protested, sitting up, and glared at his brother.

“I know that you want to sleep, that the blankets are amazing, but we need to go! I don’t want to miss breakfast, we’ll miss talking to Scrooge!” Huey said, getting off of the tri-bunk bed, followed by Dewey. “We also need to meet-what was her name? Webby! Webby was the girl’s name.”

Louie groggily got out as well, joining his brothers. “ _ Fine _ , but I’m only going for food.” Before his brothers could say anything, their door opened, with a rope wrapping around the three. They were pulled out of the room, all screaming.

~~~

“Wh-where are we?” Louie asked. The three were hanging upside down, and they couldn’t see anything in front of them. The only light in the room was a spotlight being shone on them.

“I’m not sure. A different room in the mansion, maybe?” Huey said, worry laced in his voice. All he cared about was making sure his brothers were safe.

“Who are you three?” a voice asked them, hiding in the dark. “Are you three the triplets Granny told me about? Della’s kids, right? Where did you three come from? Where were you three all this time? Where-” the lights suddenly turned on, causing the triplets to flinch at the sudden brightness.

“Webbigail, what did I tell you?” Mrs. Beakley stood in the doorway, staring her granddaughter down. Webby, who was standing on a stool next to the triplets, gave a sheepish grin.

“H-hi, Granny! Well, I found the triplets, and I wanted to learn more about them!”

Mrs. Beakley sighed. “Couldn’t you just do it over breakfast?” When there was no answer, she just shook her head. “Anyway, come down for breakfast. And please, be nice to the three, and  _ not _ tie them up.”

“Yes, Granny,” Webby said, as Mrs. Beakley left the room. She untied the triplets, making the three fall down.

“Okay, so who are again? Don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” Louie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rubbed his head.

“Oh, I’m Webby. Nice to meet you guys!” she said, as the three got up.

“Oh, so you’re the infamous kid that Del-er, I mean Mom was talking about,” Huey said, helping his brothers up.

“Yep, that’s me! Sorry that I tied up upside down by the way; I’ve been told by Uncle Donald that I’m just a  _ little _ bit extreme,” Webby said. “First one to the breakfast table is a rotten egg!” she shouted, jumping into the vents. 

“Is she...going through the manor via vents?” Louie asked, as the three watched the vent entrance way, listening to the footsteps of her crawling through the vents.

“I guess so. Now c’mon, we don’t want to be late,” Huey said, and the three walked through the large hallways.

~~~

It took awhile for the triplets to navigate through the large mansion, but luckily made their way to the dining area. Once they found their way, they happily took a seat, all next to one another. Della smiled at them, as she ate another biteful of whipped cream and pancakes.

“Oh, there you kids are!” She said, mouthful of food. “Never thought you would leave your beds; you  _ did _ have a long day yesterday.”

“Dells,  _ please _ talk when your mouth isn’t full of food,” Donald said, sleepily drinking a mug of coffee, without any food in front of him.

“Granny, can I show the triplets around the mansion after breakfast?” Webby asked, adding extra heaps of whipped cream on her waffles.

“Of course, dear. Here’s your breakfast, you three,” Mrs. Beakley said, placing plates in front of them. All three had the same thing: a pile of pancakes, three to be exact, with a normal amount of whipped cream on top, along with blueberries and cut up strawberries on the side. The three stared at their food in disbelief. 

“Is there something wrong?” Della asked, growing concerned for them.

“Is this...all for us?” Huey asked, still staring at his food. None of the three would touch it.

“Uh, yeah. Is there something wrong? We could always get you something different, if you don’t want pancakes,” Della prompted, but Huey shook his head.

“N-no, it isn’t that,” Huey said.

“It’s just that, how do I put this,” Louie said, thinking.

“We never got this much food,” Dewey finished, now starting to poke at his food. Huey still stared down at it, now if a guilty expression, and Louie watched Della, waiting for her to say something. She looked over to her brother, not knowing what to say. Della even looked at Scrooge, who was drinking his tea, who was earlier glaring at the kids, but now softened his glare.

“Um, listen boys,” Donald started, thinking carefully of how he should put it, placing his coffee down. “I know this whole scene is different for you three. I know you didn't grow up in this mansion like we hoped you would, and that you were limited on a lot of things.”

“But,” Della said, taking over, “just so you know, you don’t have to worry. Just-just be yourselves. We can take care of everything, okay? So yeah, all of that is for you.” As Della concluded. Huet still watched his food, not touching it, while his brothers slowly started to cut at their food. Louie was the first to take a bite, and he chewed away, his brothers watching closely.

“Oh my god this is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted in my life,” Louie said, immediately cutting another piece. Donald and Della smiled at this, while Scrooge went back to his glare, now getting up.

“Well, I’m heading off to the Money Bin. Call if you need anything, okay lad?”

“Sure thing, Uncle Scrooge,” Donald said, sipping the last few drops of his coffee.

“Guys, you  _ have _ to try it,” Louie said, Dewey being the next to start eating.

“My god, he’s right, Huey! Eat some,” Dewey said, smiling at the taste of the pancakes. While the three ate their breakfast, they all talked about how delicious the food was. 

While Dewey and Louie finished, plates completely clean, Huey didn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to. He always made sure that his brothers ate enough, even if he didn’t. He was the big brother, he had to make sure that they were always safe. But now, they were. Sure, they were in uncharted territory, and he didn’t trust the adults around him (he sort of trusted Webby; it was probably because she was just a kid), but his brothers were safe. They weren’t in harm's way, and were eating as much as they wanted. Smiling, Huey took another bite.

Maybe staying at the mansion wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing more Scrooge in this chapter, but that didn't happen. He might come in the next one though.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


	3. War and Magic

“So, what do you guys want to do first?” Webby asked. “I’ve never really had friends before, so I’m not really sure what to do for ‘fun’.”

“Well, me and my brothers-”

“My brothers and  _ I _ , Louie.”

“Yeah, yeah, my brothers and  _ I _ didn’t really do anything, either. We didn’t have too much to do,” Louie explained.

Webby’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I have a few items we could use. I have maces, halberds, crossbows-”

“Woah, what? No, we’re not using those. People could die,” Huey explained. 

Webby shrugged. “Well, I suppose we could use those fake, plastic guns I have in my room with styrofoam bullet-like things.”

“Yeah! Yeah, we should go with that since no one will die from those,” Louie said, nodding.

“Okay! You guys stay right here, I’ll go get them,” she said, running off in the other direction, leaving the triplets in the long, quiet hallway.

“Now what?” Louie asked, and as if on cue, they all hear light buzzing. Huey took the purple amulet from under his shirt, where it was glowing a bright purple, with light buzzing. Huey pressed against the gem, with the gem still a bright purple.

_ “Hello? Is this thing on?” _ Magica asked.

“Hello, Aunt Magica,” Huey greeted. He watched as Louie started to slowly back off, and Dewey took a deep breath.

_ “Oh good, you’re here. And I’m assuming that your brothers are there as well?” _ She asked, and Louie stilled.

“...H-hi, Aunt Magica,” he said in a low voice, almost afraid that she would just criticize him for talking.

“Hey, Aunt Magica!” Dewey said.

_ “Good, you’re all here. Now, I was wondering why I wasn’t answered yesterday last night.” _ Silence.  _ “Well?” _

Louie had a snarky comment. But he didn’t dare to say anything in front of Magica.

_ “I’m  _ waiting _.” _

“I-well, uh, I kinda fell asleep pretty early. W-we all did,” Huey explained. They all waited, expecting some sort of berating for this, but nothing.

_ “I suppose that’s fine. You boys  _ did  _ have a big day, after all. I expect a report of the day everyday at...when do people sleep? Let’s say everyday at eleven at night. Okay?” _

“Of course, Aunt Magica!” Huey said. “D-do you want us to tell you about yesterday right now, or…?”

_ “Well, since I’m here, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, now would it?” _

“Well, it went pretty well with Della, as expected. We haven’t spent too much time with her brother, Donald, but I think he trusts us. Mrs. Beakley does, too.”

_ “Hmm...if I know Beakley, she doesn’t trust you one bit. Probably just pretending to gain your trust, make you spill your secrets, then kick you out,” _ Magica muttered.  _ “And of course Scrooge doesn’t trust you yet, but that is to be expected.” _

“Also, Webby is pretty cool. She trusts us, and-” Dewey was cut off.

_ “Wait, who? Who is this Webby you speak of?” _

“Well, she-”

“Hey guys!” Startled, Huey immediately put the amulet under his shirt.

“I just remember I forgot some in my room or something so I should probably go get that thing I forgot okay bye-” Huey rushed off to his room.

“What did he forget? And was he acting weird? He seemed a little off,” Webby said.

“Oh, Huey is just being Huey,” Louie said, with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, he’s always like that. He’s always a little...all over the place.”

Webby shrugged. “Okay then.” Handing them the toy-guns, she smiled. “Alright, I’ll give you two three minutes to run. Then, I’ll hunt you down!”

“Oh. How lovely,” Louie muttered.

“You guys have two minutes and fifty-six seconds left.”

Dewey immediately darted off, running across the hallway, and around the corner. Louie turned around with a smirk. “And if I don’t run?”

“Then you’re already dead.” 

Louie chased after his brother.

~~~

_ “What was that? Was that the girl?” _ Magica asked. Huey didn’t answer as he ran through the hallways.  _ “ _ Answer me _ , Hubert.” _

“Just a second,” he said. “Let me go somewhere private, like my room.”

_ “I also heard your lie. Of course  _ you _ wasn’t able to lie to that little girl, you’re lucky that you have your brothers to back you up, you know.” _

Huey refrained from rolling his eyes. “I know, Aunt Magica. You’ve told me this multiple times.”

_ “Because it’s true!” _

Huey sighed, as he continued to run. “Listen, just  _ please _ don’t talk until I get to my room. You don’t want to blow our covers, do you?-” Suddenly, he bumped into something. Falling onto the ground, Huey held the amulet in place; as long as it stayed under his shirt, no one would see it. Looking up, he saw Donald on the ground as well, with a basket of clothing, now all over the ground.

“Oh, Donald! Are you okay? Sorry about that?” Huey asked, grabbing all of the clothes that fell.

“I’m alright, Huey.” Donald said. Helping to pick up the clothes, Donald paused as Huey placed it all back in the basket.

“...Is something wrong, Uncle?”

“You and your brothers have been wearing the same clothes since yesterday,” Donald stated.

“Uh, yeah? So?”

“Do you boys have any other clothing?”

“...No, no we don’t. Why?” For some reason, Huey couldn’t help but be slightly afraid. Maybe it was just from habit.

“How about I take you and your brothers out shopping for clothes?”

“Uh…” What could he say? Sure, it would be nice to get new clothes, he’s sure that his brothers would also appreciate it, but attacking it logically, they already gained Donald’s trust. And they could just spend the day trying to gain Scrooge’s trust, and not clothe shopping. “I don’t know, uh-Uncle Donald,” Huey said (why was it so hard to call him uncle? Sure, he’s not his  _ real _ uncle, but it’s really not that hard). 

“Well, I’ll wait for you boys out by the front gate. You can get your brothers, and meet me outside, okay?”

“Uh…” Before Huey could reply, Donald smiled, and left. Huey started to run back to his room.

Slamming the door behind him, he pulled out the amulet.  _ “You’re not actually going, right?” _ Magica immediately questioned.

Huey groaned. “I don’t know, Aunt Magica. I mean, it would be nice to take a break for once-”

_ “Your job is to gain Scrooge’s trust and get the dime, not to go shopping,” _ she hissed.

“Aunt Magica, this job is going to take a while, not within a few days. I might as well play the part, right?” No response. “We’re going shopping later today, and that’s final.” 

_ “Fine. But the longer you three wait to get that dime, then the longer it’ll be for you to get your one true desire,” _ she said, and the amulet’s bright color faded, going back to the original dim purple. Sighing, Huey put it back under his shirt, and went over to leave the room. As he opened the door, he was greeted with his brothers tied up back to back, on the floor, with Webby, who was wearing night-vision goggles, and with her foot on top of them triumphantly.

“Hey Huey!” she greeted. He sighed once again.

“Webby, please untie them. We have to get going.”

“Wait, where are we going?” Louie asked, as Webby untied them.

“We’re going clothes shopping with Donald,” Huey explained, and Dewey lit up.

“Wait, we’re going shopping? Yes!” 

“We’re supposed to meet him outside-” Hearing this, Dewey immediately darted off. 

Huey smiled at Webby. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon to continue...whatever is happening here. C’mon Louie.”

“Ugh, we don’t even need new clothes....” he grumbled, and begrudgingly went with Huey. Heading off to the front door, Huey prepared himself.

Who knew what was going to happen in the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Magica! I was planning on showing them with their magic, but I couldn't fit it in (who knows...maybe they'll use it in the store) Don't worry, Scrooge will show up, I promise. And more of Webby, too. But for now, next chapter will have triplets bonding with their uncle!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
